There is life
by Mrs. Florish
Summary: Harry's birthday takes a turn for the worst when hee finds out he's the last of a hunted breed. Rated M for mature themes and bloodshed
1. Happy Birthday?

_**There is life **_

_**Summary: Harry**__** is a lion shifter who must be protected at all cost from the evil shifters seeking to destroy him**_

_**Pairings: James P.x Lily P. SiriusxRemus**_

_**Warnings: Slash, Blood shed, AU, Animagus universe**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No money is made from this fic.**_

As the sun shown down on the cottage outside, its ray spread through the windows of the master bedroom. James Potter rolled over to avoid the light, grimacing as it struck him in the face. "Who invented mornings anyway" he thought. He tried to pull the covers over his face only to have his wife push him out the bed.

'Damnit! What was that for?' he shouted at her.

'Its time to get up and get ready for Harry's play date and you know it' Lily replied calmly. Not in the least bit worried over her husbands tone. She pulled the covers away from him ad started to make the bed. 'Now go take a shower and get changed or you'll be making your own breakfast today' she threatened. Knowing full well not to ensnare his wife's wrath so early in the morning he left for the adjoining bathroom.

Ten minutes later, showered and shaved. He made his way downstairs where his family was bustling about. James' brother Sirius and his mate Remus were bringing their kids over to spend the day with Harry for his birthday, so Lily wanted everthing to be perfect.

'When are the canines supposed to arrive Hun?' he asked her.

'In twenty minutes from now' she answered from the kitchen. She was busy making Harry's favorite breakfast. Blueberry pancakes with maple syrup, sausage links, and scrambled eggs. She wanted everything to be perfect for her baby's special day, right down to the outfit she picked out for him.

Hearing the doorbell ring, James goes to greet his brothers. As he opens the door he's attacked in the knees by his nieces. 'Unke prongs we came to see 'arry's birfday party' said little Ciara. At barely two years old her speech was improving greatly. He bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek and picked her up.

'Hey what about me Uncle Prongs?' asked five year old Kaline. James chuckled and bent to kiss her as well. He turned to the laughing wolf in the doorway. There stood Remus Black with his hand over his mouth trying to hold in the laughs.

'And just what are you laughing at Moony?' James said with a mock scowl.

'It never gets old just how well they have you wrapped around their little fingers. No wonder why Harry's spoiled rotten.' the wolf replied, not in the least bit afraid of James being mad.

'Yeah well you try living with the green-eyed-devils and see how far you get without wanting to give them everything' James said.

'Sorry, I've got my own puppy-dog looks to put up with with the girls and Sirius. He taught them well. Of course now they use it on him too.' Remmy replied. Thinking about the things his little girls get away with he missed the exasperated look on his husband's face.

'I'll have you know that I do not fall for that thank you very much' sniffed Sirius, ignoring the laughs from brother and husband. As they made their way into the house, they heard the footfalls of the newly teenager coming down the stairs.

'Mama i'm hungry.'

'Come set the table Harry then we can all eat.' said Lily. She started piling the food on to platters and placed them on the table. Harry went to the cupboards and pulled out the plates making sure to get the smaller one for his cousins. He then grabbed the utensils from out the drawer and set the table. By now the adults were entering the room.

'Happy birhtday Harry!' the girls cried out as they ran to hug their favorite cousin. Harry bent down to give them a hug. Thanks to the new strength he got when he turned thirteen this morning he picked them up and twirled them around, making them squeal happily. Setting them down he went back to setting the table.

Today was Harry Potter's 13th birthday. Today he got to change into his shifter form for the first time. Harry and his family lived in an ancient land where everyone was a shifter. On their 13th birthday a child gets to change into an animal for the first time. No matter what the animal was a person got increased strength, better vision, and increased speed. Harry was excited to find out what he was gonna be.

'So Harry, are you excited about your tranformation?' Remus asked him.

'Yeah I can't wait to find out what it is.'

'Well your gonna have to wait until after you've eaten your breakfast young man' said Lily, as she started filling Harry's plate with pancakes. She added six sausages and three scrambled eggs to a saucer and set it next to the plate of pancakes. 'Now eat up dear so we can all see your wonderful transformation'

'So son did you feel any of the new energies last night?' James asked. He was refering to the the magic that surrounds the preteens the night before their tranformations infusing them with the stamina to withstand their first change.

'Yeah dad. It felt like I was in a warm cocoon.' Harry answered.

'Harry did you get a peek at what your supposed to be?' asked Kaline.

'Unfortunately no Kay. I guess I just have to wait til after breakfast.' Harry sighed.

'Well eat up so we can find out' said Lily

The family sat together chatting about the upcoming change. There were all excited to see what Harry would become. It could be anything with all the different animals in the family. James was a majestic stag, Sirius was a bear sized dog, Remus a cunning wolf, and Lily a mighty tigeress. There was a lot of guesses as to what he could be.

As breakfast was finished and the kitchen cleaned they all headed outside. They gathered around Harry in a semi-circle. Harry stood in the middle and started meditating. As he began to focus he was given a mental picture a of a lion. While not fully mature, the lion was magnificent. The mane was heavy and golden, dinner plate-sized paws with sharp claws, long tail with a puff of fur at the end. Shaken out of his vision, Harry stared in awe at his family.

'Its a lion! My animal form is a lion!.'

'What!' the adults all shouted. While they were all happy for Harry they were also concerned. The lions in they're land had been hunted down long ago. Thought to be nation conquerers, lions were either loved or hated. They're family once had five lions but they were all taken away and either killed or used as slaves. But they refused to let this stand in the way of they're child's happiness. They would protect Harry at all cost, no matter what.

'That's great Harry' Lily said, silently vowing to slaughter anyone who dares to threaten her child. 'Come on darling try to change.'

'Ok mama' Harry answered. Focusing on the energy he was given the night before, he started to feel the change within him. All over his body he started sprouting fur, his nails grew to sharp claws, tail grew out just above his butt. Harry bent over as the pain nearly became to much. But just as it started, it ended. In place of a child stood a lion cub about to breach maturity.

Harry walked over to is parents and rubbed against them. Lily reached down to scratch behind his ears, giggling when her son began to purr. James pets his son on the back while Sirius and Remus run their fingers through his mane.

'Ooooooo Harry's a kitty!' shouted Ciara, clapping her hands while her sister jumped up and down. The adults changed into their animal forms to welcome the large cat to the family. As they played a clock rung out the start of the new hour. Changing back Lily went into the house to begin the preparations for Harry's party. She got out her list of things when a message appears. James walks in at that point.

'Who's it from Lils' he asked.

'Its for Moony' she answered. Passing the message to James she told him to take it outside. Turns out Remus was needed at work and had to leave immediately. Sirius convinced him the children would be fine and he took off.

While preparing for the party Lily came across her arrows. Yes arrows. Along with her tiger form she was a highly skilled archer. Part of her magic allows her to create three types of arrows. A mystic arrow, A binding arrow, and a death arrow. Her mystic arrows allows her to dim the powers of her opponent, while the binding arrows keeps them from using their power for a certain amount of time. Her death arrow she hardly ever has to use. If the first two work then there is no need for death in her opinion.

Each person is giving special powers along with their animal form. For instance James can control earth bound things, and Sirius can call up water from anything that lives. Remus has the powers of mentality, anywhere from levitating things to speaking with his mind to another person. She wondered what Harry was capible of now that he's transformed.

"Hey Lils, i'm gonna take Sirius out to the forest for awhile so we won't be in the way' James said.

'Ok dear just be back within a few hours. We can't have you missing Harry's party'

'Don't worry i'll be back in time. I'll even bring him an extra gift.' After giving her a kiss he went off in search of Sirius. Finding him out back with the kids he told him the plan.

'Sure i'll go. I can get Harry an extra gift too.'Sirius said. 'Hey Harry, watch out for the girls alright. Don't let'em take advantage of you' he told Harry as the girls started begging him for a ride on his back in cat form.

'Ok Siri' Harry agreed before hugging both girls to calm them down.

'The kid's a natural' said Sirius, shaking his head at his daughters antics. They headed off after saying goodbye to Lily who had come out to set up the tables for the party.

'Harry go inside and get the drinks please'

'Yes mama' he answered

Lily shook her head as she wondered how she got to be so lucky. "Today's gonna be a great day" she thought. She had no idea how wrong she was.

_**A/N: Please read and Review!**_


	2. We must fight!

**Summary: **Harry is a lion shifter who must be protected at all cos from the evil shifters seeking to destroy him.

_**Pairings: James P.x Lily P. SiriusxRemus may be more later in the story**_

_**Warnings: Slash, Character deathno main character, Blood shed, AU(Animus universe)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No money is made from this fic.**_

**We must fight!**

As Lily went to pull the food out from the basket she heard a growl coming from the bushes. Jumping into action she immediately summoned her spiritual bow and arrows. Just as she aimed them at the bush a giant black bear came barreling out. A teriffying roar erupted from the bear's mouth, frightening the children. Lily took fire a the animal. Her arrow bounced off a shield mearly scraping the bear's arm only making it more angry. Temporarily stunned she stop to look at the bear. It held blood red eyes, vacant of any pupils. Its menacing claws had a deadly emerald green glow to them. She knew that one swipe of those claws meant instant death.

' Mama what's going on' cried Harry. He had come back with the extra beverages when he had heard the roar.

'Harry take your cousins and go find your dad. I'll hold it off ' cried lily .

'But mama...'

'No buts. Take them and run. NOW! ' Harry changed into his lion form and after both girls climbed on he was off running towards his father. Little did they know that James was in the middle of his own battle...

As James and Sirius went deeper into the forest they heard rustling in the trees. Both being so intune with nature, they were automatically alert. Standing back to back they waited for whatever it was to make its appearance. They didn't have to wait long as a pack of wolves emerged out from behind the trees. But these weren't normal wolves. These wolves had glowing red eyes and a misty black aura around them. Before they could attack a voice erupted from the lead wolf.

' Give us the lion and you shall go free' it cried.

'Who are you? Why do you want the lion?' James said. There was no way he was gonna hand over his son to these lot.

'We know that he is here. You can not hide him. The lion has been prophesized to be the down fall of our tribe! This we cannot allow. Now hand him over.' The wolf stated, moving closer to the two shifters.

'Your tribe has long since eradicated the lions in this land there are none left' James lied.

'Our sources tell us that there is one lion left and we're not leaving until we have him!' the wolf shouted before lauching himself at James.

Reacting quickly James called out to the earth and thick, poisinous vines shot out of the ground and wrapped them selves around the canine. As the wolf struggled the vines grew tighter and tighter around it until the wolf's mouth started dripping with blood, the vines' venom already working. The wolf continued to struggle until finally he went limp. The vines dropped him on the ground, dead. Enraged, the other wolves started attacking.

One wolf atempted to snap at Sirius' heels but he summoned the water from his pouch and used it as a whip to slash the canine's side causing it to wimper in pain. James battled two others a the wolves tried to surround them. One of the wolves sent a beam of black light at him, hitting him in the shoulder causing him to faulter. But he soon regained his stance as he called on the leaves to attack. The edges of the leaves created sharp, lethal cuts along the wolves bodies before falling as another beam of light shot out of them to form a misty shield.

Meanwhile Sirius was fighting with the remaining wolves. He formed a water ring barrier around them that instantly engulfed them in a sufficating bubble of water. Inside the bubble the wolves struggled to break free but could not hold their breathes against the raging currents of water swallowing them. Just then Harry arrived with the little ones.

Tranforming back he yelled out ' Dad mom's in trouble! There's a man in our house!'

'Lily!' James cried out rushing to his son.

"James go! I'll deal with the rest here' Said Sirius releasing the dead wolves from the watery prison. Nodding James hurried off towards their home.

After Harry had left with the girls Lily turned to face the bear, only it wasn't a bear anymore. There in its place stood a man of seven feet, broad,wide shoulders and a handsome face. But the look on his face was nothing but chilling as he leered at her.

'Who are you?' She yelled. 'And why are you here?'

'Now now theres no need for such violence my dear. I merely seek out the lion said to reside here." he replied not having seen Harry transform.

'There is no lion here. Go about your business somewhere else." Lily lied.

'Ah, but there was a lion here. I can smell him all over you. Now stop this foolish babble and hand him over!'

'You've come to the wrong place. Now leave you're trespassing on private land. I have every right to strike where you stand.' Lily cried out.

'If you refuse to give me what I want then I shall have to force it out of you,' he threatened as he transformed back into the menacing bear. This time He was surrounded by a black misty shield. He shot a black beam of light at her that she dodged and shot a different arrow at him. Her spritual arrow had only made him change back to his human form temporarily but the evil aura wasn't completely diminished. She had to think of something quick because his aura wasn't weak enough for her to bind him with other arrows and she knew her death arrows would most likely richochet off his shield.

What she couldn't understand was how they knew about Harry already. It had only been a couple of hours since he had changed. She knew they hadn't been stalked for they had done nothing wrong but this was ridiculous. She had to think of something quick before he attacked again.

Just then the man started glowing, beams of black erupted from the sheild surrounding him. The beams started to target Lilly but before they could reach her, the branches of the trees behind formed a barrier around her.

'Lily! Are you alright?' James shouted as he emerged from the woods surrounding their house.

'How dare you interfere...' but before he could continue an arrow shout out of the barrier of branches and pierced him in the stomache. Lily had shot a binding arrow at him while his shield had been down.

'Ahhh! You shall pay for this you wretched wench! Mark my words.' He swore before he vanished in a cloud of black light.

'James! Where's Harry and the girls?' She asked frantically, as she rushed over to her husband.

'They're with Sirius. Don't worry.'

'Oh James what will we do? Its only been a few hours and already they're hunting him. How did they find out so fast?' She said.

'There were wolves in the forest and they spoke of a prophesy. Unfortunately we killed them before we could find out more.' He replied.

'Oh James, we have to do something and soon. I won't lose our son to some power hungry maniacs!' She said, burrowing deeper into his arms.

'We won't Lils, we won't.' He said holding her tighter. He would find out who was threatening his family. And destroy them.


End file.
